


sorry for swallowing you

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apologies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... I already said sorry for swallowing you."</p><p>"Do you really think an apology is enough for that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry for swallowing you

**Author's Note:**

> if I write cute things the pain will go away. maybe.

She didn't expect betraying humanity to be easy. And she definitely didn't expect rejoining it to be, either. But even after the interrogations and the burning bridges and losing what little trust anyone had placed in her over her years of trying to be human, there was Christa.

Christa crossed her arms as the manacles were snapped off of Ymir's wrists. It was the first time Ymir had seen her since they'd been retaken by the corps, the first time she'd have a chance to talk to her again after she'd tried to capture her. What was she supposed to do?

"... I already said sorry for swallowing you."

"Do you really think an apology is enough for that?" Christa exhaled. Then tried to smile. "I already forgive you, though."

"You do?"

"Well... to a point. You still have to make it up for me." The smile grew. "And I'm going to ride you hard for it."

 

 

Whatever Ymir had expected as punishment, this wasn't it.

"This is great!" Christa screamed from atop her head, clinging to her hair. "Faster!"

But she'd probably fall off if Ymir obeyed, so she slowed down instead with a growl. Christa punched her playfully in the neck, laughed as Ymir reached a massive hand towards her. Then stepped onto her open palm, walked across her wrist to kiss her on her cheek.

There were some things she hated about being a titan, but she was grateful that at least she couldn't blush.

"I think another dozen or so rides would make up for swallowing me, don't you think?"

Ymir huffed. Christa complained about her titan breath, but she was beaming anyway.

 

 

OMAKE.

 

Whatever Ymir had expected as punishment, this wasn't it.

"What is that?"

Christa twirled the riding crop in her fingers. "You know what it is. We've both spent enough time with horses, you don't have to pretend."

"Uh," Ymir said eloquently. Christa just beamed at her. She had a feeling she was going to regret swallowing her for a long time.


End file.
